clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Coruscant
Coruscant was a massive city planet in the galactic core that served as the capital of the Galactic Republic. Coruscant during the Clone Wars was the military and political capital of all Republic activity and was home to Jedi Order and Republic Senate. Important Incidents The Senate and Jedi council discussed many matters in the early Clone Wars, including the Malevolence crisis. Later, the Senate was able to vote over Jar Jar Binks and senator Kharrus to pay the bounty on Count Dooku. Kharrus died, and Dooku unfortunatly escaped. Bounty Hunter Cad Bane took the pay from Ziro to free him from the detention center. He first stopped in the Senate Building, where he killed two dozen Senate Commandos. He then entrapped a mass of Senators, including Padmé Amidala. He then furnished a deal with palpatine to free Ziro, Orn Free Taa replacing him. Cad Bane escaped, but his attempt at the Senators life failed. Important Buildings Senate Building This is a building where the Republic Senate met and carried about the business of legislating and debate. There was a vast rotunda where discussions took place between the hundreds of representatives and was easily the most memerable area within the building. There was also a power room, front docking bay, many hallways and several privot caucuss halls, all damaged during Cad Bane's attack. Jedi Temple This was where Jedi discussed, researched, trained and were knighted. Masters reported to the Jedi Council countless times in the Clone Wars, and Anakin Skywalker was knighted by the masters, like Nahdar Vebb, who was knighted later in the war. Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center In 22 BBY, this building held Ziro, Lok Durd, San Hill, Whorm Loathsom and Wat Tambor at the same time. Cad Bane forced Orn Free Taa into the detention center, freeing Ziro. Possibly, in the wake of confusion, Wat and Hill escaped, hijacking a speeder and rendezvousing with other Separatist leaders. They escaped however, before 19 BBY, if not that way. Security Force Coruscant, under Republic control, was headed by the Republic Security, which consisted of the Coruscant Guard, the Senate Guard, the Senate Commandos, and Police Droids. Many members of the Republic Security were also sent to other systems like Thire, Jek, and Rys, who were sent with Yoda to a mission on Toydaria. Captain Argyus.png|Faro Argyus, former leader of the Senate Commandos Stone.jpg|Stone, a clone commander of the Coruscant Guard CommanderFox.jpg|Fox, the head of the Coruscant Guard Coruscant guard.jpg|A standard Coruscant Guard clone trooper Jayfon-HC.jpg|Captain Jayfon, the newer leader of the Senate Commando, who also had to be replaced ﻿ Appearances *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) *The Clone Wars: Prelude *The Clone Wars: Shakedown *The Clone Wars: Procedure *The Clone Wars: Agenda *The Clone Wars: Departure *The Clone Wars: Transfer *The Clone Wars: Covetous *The Clonw Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla *The Clone Wars: Invitation Only *The Clone Wars: Act On Instinct *Rising Malevolence *Lair of Grievious *Dooku Captured *The Gungan General *Hostage Crisis *Holocron Heist *Children of the Force *Senate Spy *Brain Invaders *Grievous Intrigue *Lightsaber Lost *Voyage of Temptation *Duchess of Mandalore *Senate Murders *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *Lethal Trackdown *Sphere of Influence *Assassin *Evil Plans *Hunt for Ziro *Heroes on Both Sides *Pursuit of Peace *Witches of the Mist *The Citadel *Citadel Rescue *Wookiee Hunt *Deception *The Box *Crisis on Naboo *Brothers *Revenge Category:Planets Category:Inner Rim